Rise Of Ra
by Madness900
Summary: this is a dimension hopping crossover story. when an ordinary person is given the power to travel through the multiverse and copy what ever power he see's, what will he do with all the power that he has, will it be order or chaos? SI story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up in an unknown area was not the first thing I thought I was going to do today, waking up and going on with my soul sucking life and being a total average member of society and nothing ever changing was one of it. But waking in a void with the only light source was a distance twinkle far away.

Hey, my name is Ade Akinu and I'm just your average kind of that is from London and I am was just trying to get on in my life and finished my university at 23 years old and getting a job to make something of myself and this was not what I thought might happen to me, so where was I oh.

I was looking around and found that there was nothing around me and I was just floating there in the black nothingness, I look at myself and found that I was still wearing what I went to bed with last night which was just a t-shirt and a short pant. I decided to think about how I could have gotten here and how I am not freacking out about the whole situation but then again, I have always been a very aphetic person about most thing in my life. After thinking about it and not coming up with any reasons of how I got here I decided to just with and see what will happen after a while because whatever or whoever brought me here will come and see me eventually if ever and I was ok with that and the peace and quiet was nice anyways.

" **I have not seen anyone react like that before** " said someone behind me and I turn around to see what had just spoken.

When I turned around I saw a figure that was dress in a white business suit from head to toe and was wearing a playing white emotionless mask and even his hair was white, and there was no skin uncover to see he was cover everywhere in white. Wow this guy must love white and I can tell it was a guy because there was no breast or bulges on his chest and the physic looks very masculine.

And he was just standing there looking at me like I was an oddity for him to study I didn't even get to see his eye or face but that was the feeling I was getting from him.

"what does that supposed to mean?" I questioned back at him.

" **It was your reaction to the sudden change in environment and how you react to it as if this was just an everyday occurrence, if I could not read your mind I would almost have thought that this sort of thing happens to you all the time?** " he said still looking at me weirdly.

I thought about what he said and replied, "there is nothing I can really do to change or improve my circumstance so overreacting and being overwhelmed about my situation is not really going to help me in any way, so the next best option is to just wait for something to happen which it did and you are here" I said

"who are you by the way?" I asked

" **I am one of the watchers of the Omni verse, but you can call me Leven and I am the one who brought you here to this place for a little fun** " the being said

"and for what reason it that for if may ask?" I asked again because if this guy is what he said he really is then he should not be messed with.

"Well **if you are being so polite about it, I will tell you I brought you here to test a little device for me and see what you will do with it** " he said

Well that answers a couple of my questions at least for a while, so he wants me to test a device for him well do I really want to test an untested piece of technology, the answer to that is probably not but do I have a choice to say no, like not since he took me from my bed in the middle of the night without my permission so whether I like it or not I am testing this technology for him well ok then. No reason to make a fuss over thing I don't have and power over.

" **See this is what I like about you , see most people in your situation would have started to freak out when I said that to them, now see you! you thought about the situation and saw that there was no way out of this situation and accept that to get out of here you will have to go along with any experiment I want to do to you, I think I chose well for this little experiment of my** " he says

"oh" I said remembering that he can read my mind and everything I can think about is already know to him and I can't really keep any secret from him at all. Oh well I shrugged at my thoughts so,

I asked him "so what kind of device am I testing?"

He pulled a watch from his breast pocket and showed it to me and then he threw it towards me and asked me to put it on since I was talking to a very powerful being right here so I decided to do what he asked me to do willingly. As I put the watch on it looked kind of similar to the Ben 10 Omni verse Omnitrix in the way that ones you put it on there's no way of taking it off at all I checked twice and it will not come off at all I tried I all sort of ways and it will not come off.

After giving up on taking it off I decided to take look at it and see what it looks like a black Apple watch but was looked so futuristic and fricking cool except for the part that you can't take it off.

" **This is something that I made in my spear time, I call it M.D.I.C as in a multidimensional interface computer I know, I know not very creative but I suppose I can call it M.I.C to but the later sounds so much better, any ways everything you need to know has already been programmed into the device and all you have to do to turn it on is to say what I called the device and say on and it will catalogue your voice has the user and activate the ins built AI in it to give you all the information you need to work the device, so bye and good luck and I hope to see what you can accomplish with it** " he finished and vanished in a white light leaving me alone again in the black void.

After looking at where the he used to stand and contemplating my situation and not finding an alternative I decided to do what the he ask me to do to activate the device, and see what happens.

"M.D.I.C on "I said to the watch and as I said that there was a quick sound and the next thing I know and there was a very sharp noise and two-point needle was inserted into my arm and I grunted in pain. And has it happen I started to get very drowsy till I was asleep.

When I next woke up I opened my eyes to see that everything was clearer and I can see everything in high definition which was kind of impossible since I needed to use glasses to see far away and for everything to be this clear for me, and as I noticed this I found that my body was different too I was more energetic and I was lean like an athlete was it was not like I was fat or out of shape but I didn't look like this the last time I checked. This must have something to do with that watch I just got so I looked at it and I found that there were lines of light going through it all around like some kind of strong light. That is when I heard a voice coming from it.

" _hello, it is good to see that you are awake it has been quite some time that you have been unconscious for"_ said the voice from the watch.

I looked at it for a while before answering and figuring that this must be the AI that the he was talking about.

"So, for how long was I out and what or who are you?" I asked the watch

" _you have been unconscious now for the past ten hours now based on my internal clock and I am an AI interface for you to work the M.D.I.C and explain the functionality of it"_ the AI answered

"so why was I out for so long and what have you done to me while I was unconscious?" I replied at it while I look around me again in this void space

" _I didn't do anything major to you all I did was fallow my programming and inject you with a couple of billions of nanites to prep your body for the full function of the device"_ the AI said in monotone.

Well ok that does not sound so bad but not good either

"So, what are the functionality of the device anyways because the guy that gave it didn't say anything about it and said that you will explain it to me when I ask you?" I asked the watch

"my _function is to be able to travel through any dimension and time with that bonus of being able to copy any physiological power and power that I have seen and scan"_ The AI said

Holy shit that is some overpowered function that this thing can do. If it can do what it said it can do then I can literary can have any power in any dimensions even a god if I allow this watch to scan them wow

"How long does it take for you to scan the power and phycology of any being and what are the limitation of your dimensions and time travel power?" I asked

" _I need up to ten seconds to scan any mortal and the time increase the more powerful the being is and how much power the person has, and has for the limitation on the dimension and time power is that you have to be familiar with the dimension you want to travel to and once you have been to that dimension you cannot go to any time in it that you have not been and can only travel to time that you have been and exists in"_ the AI said

That means that if was going to a dimension in the year 1680 I cannot go forward in the future and I can't go back in time because I have not existed then so I can't go but if I was to live from then all the way to 1990 the I can travel from then to any time I want to in between does time because I exists during does centuries. So not really a bad thing will be overpowered if you must think about it.

"ok that isn't so bad, so is there anything that I need to know about you and is there something I can call you because I keep think of you as just the AI?" I said and asked

" _I have some primary function such as computer interface, virtual reality, shapeshifting, universe translator and camouflage and I don't really have any name so you can come up with any that feel right to you"_ the AI said

"Before I can focus on the first thing you said let's first get the name out of the way first by asking you if you identify as a male or female?" I asked

" _I don't really mind which one it is"_ the AI said

"well if you don't mind well I will call you Oya then because I like the name and it was the name of a goddess in my native country and it sounds nice so we will go with that" I said

" _I don't really mind and it sounds nice"_ Oya said

"Well that's good then we'll Oya nice to meet you I'm Ade" I said

" _Nice to meet you to Ade" Oya said_

"Now that, that is out of the way what do you mean that you can you tell me more about your primary ability please?" I asked

" _Sure I can get access to any computer through wireless means or through cable put, I can project a virtual reality interface for you to interact with where you can do anything you what in it going from studying to training that will transfer to your main body so you can learn how to control any new power anywhere you are or go and I can allow you to shapeshift through my holographic interface sort of like when you are creating an avatar in a video game but you cannot change your gender because that is just ridiculous and you cannot turn into an inanimate objects, for my universe translator it is exactly what it sounds like but in some cases where what you say and here is translate to the native language I use the nanites implanted in you to make you learn the language so you can switch from one language to another and it necessary function as a translator if you have to speak to multiple culture at the same time and has for my camouflage foundation I can turn into anything to blend in a bracelet or any other accessory or even blend in with your skin and arm"_ Oya said

That gave me a lot to think about in what to do with all this watch can do and the amount of access this thing gave and it also made me realise why the guy in white bail out before the watch can be turn on because of the copying power of the watch which can copy any power and he didn't want me to copy his power or take any chance with it wow paranoid much but any ways what do I do now is the million dollar question, well if you are going to start an adventure game you have to start by creating your avatar first.


	2. Chapter 2

. **Chapter 2**

So, I asked Oya to bring up the shapeshifting function first before I do something else to see what I can do with it, it was kind of like one of those SIM character designs but it was so real and it was projected in front of me as a holographic display and there on the screen was me and it even included the new improvement which was that I have grown a little bit and I look kind of like an athlete who I look good. There isn't anything that I want to change because I have always been ok with myself, so I decided to go for the thing I have always wanted which was to have dreadlocks and to be taller a bit. I made a few modifications by making my hair longer to reach my mid back and making it a dreadlocks that was a bit think kind of like lil Wayne's one and fixed my hair line a bit to make it look even and made myself a bit taller to about 6'2 not too tall but ok. And when I looked at the display I was quite proud of what I have done because I look good so after I was done I decided to select the ok button to complete the changes and it this was to work I won't need to go to any hair stylist in my life again because I could do it myself.

When I selected it, there was tingling all-overs my body like an itch you can't scratch all over my bones and my scalp, the next thing that happens is that my hair grew out of my head and extend all the way to my mid back and become a dreadlocks in a matter of a minute.

"Wow that was fast "I said by running my hands through my new long hair and it felt nice all silky and soft, I liked it so I styled it in a mohawk and pack it in a ponytail by using one of my locks to bound it my height has also increased which was what I wanted. I looked in a projected mirror at what I look like and found that I look alright with my new look.

With that out of the way I asked Oya" how large are your memory data bank?"

And she replied, "around _thirteen quadrillion terabytes give or take_ "

"wow that is a lot of data" I said, "wow cool I can do so much that"

"well let's get this show on the road, oh wait before we leave is this space safe for me to come back to or is it going to destabilize when I leave it?" I asked Oya

Oya replied by saying no that this is the place that I will always come to between jumps so I am ok and the place was safe from anybody coming to cause trouble because I am the only one that I can come here because I have her with me. So that is good then.

So, I asked her to take me to my first stop before I do anything first which was to a law and order verse but to not drop me off at New York but to drop me off at London around the year 2016 so that I can have access to the internet because I just wanted a safe place to go to that there is no chance of danger.

Once I asked that Oya opens a portal in front of me that I can go through and I make sure that she open the portal to somewhere remote that I cannot draw attention to myself like Kent which where I came out of in a back alley in Chatham.

As so as I was out of the portal I made my way to a good will shop to get a good change of clothes because what I was wearing was to flimsy for the kind of weather I came out of, so I needed something thicker to keep warm. So, I asked to hack into an ATM machine and make it look like I withdrew some money out of it with a card instead of just shooting out cash. I made a withdraw of about 100 quid to spend and get my fit and ground for.

I got a cheap black jacket some black Jean pants and a pair of sneakers for my feet and a bag pack to keep my things in. After doing that I went to a local library to get access to the internet to see what was different and what wasn't and I asked Oya to download the hole of the information available in this world through the satellite and to not leave and trace of it happing because I don't want the law after me yet or not all, after doing that and finding what I need, I left the library to a nearby park to try an experiment that I wanted to try. Which was to see if the dimension function of the watch can allow me to teleport to anywhere in the world that I am if I know where I want to go I can go there.

That was what I was looking for at the library to see somewhere abroad that I can teleport to, so I went to a secluded place in the park where no one can see me try it,

Once I was in a quiet place I thought about where I wanted to go I told Oya to take me there and then there was a bright flash and I was somewhere else, I looked around to see if I really teleported, and as I looked ahead I saw the Roman coliseum and I know it had work.

I smiled at that thinking that I can teleport anywhere I want to with this, so I went back to the void to think where I want to go next and I was there.

When I got to the void space I asked Oya if she had any subspace pocket to hold stuff in and things.

" _I do have a subspace pocket dimension and we are currently in it now"_ she said

I looked at her and blinked processing what she had just said and looking around and starring in awe at the amount of space I had to keep whatever I need, I can literally put a plant in here and there will still be more space left to use.

So, I asked the next question pressing on mind to further my plans moving forward.

"hey Oya, you said that you can copy anything, does that included technology and other power item and even if you could where will you get the material for it?" I asked her

" _yes, I can copy technology to and put it in my dimensional pocket for you to look at and use, and as for material well I can create any material that I know the chemical composition to and since I just downloaded all of the information from the world I just visit I can make any material that existed in that world"_ she said

And I had my jaw dropped at the shear absurdity that she was with what she can do.

"Well can you make food or anything eatable" I asked her because if she can then I will have no need for anything because I can make it.

" _no, I can't make food because there are a lot of things that go into it and I will need to scan the type of food to know what I was creating, and the only reason I can make any material is because it is made naturally by the elements"_ she said

Well they are still not as bad as it can be, because if I make the food and she scan it, she can replicate it for me any time I want it.

Which is still awesome when you think about it?

"Anyways while we are talking about food why is it that I am not hungry because I know that I have had nothing to eat in the last 12 to 15 hours and I don't feel hungry at all" I asked her

" _you can go up to 24 hours without food and not feel it and you can go up to a week without it to start feeling the effects of starvation because of your upgrade from the nanites in your body"_ she said

Well that is good to know that I can go that long without food but I like to eat so I'm ok with that.

So, I moved to the next issue at hand make a new outfit for me that I can wear instead of these shabby clothes I'm wearing. So, I decided to go into the virtual environment created by Oya.

I open my eye and I was in a very white room that had sections on the wall like it was tiled with metal sheets and I looked at my hand and saw that it looks so real in hear.

" _welcome to the virtual world!"_ she said, and I looked up to see a young and very beautiful African girl with long flowing hair with a full body white skin-tight clothes and she looked hot wow I didn't know what to say but if I wasn't sure she was an AI I will be very interested in her.

" _are you ok"_ she asked, _"you seem dazed"_

I quickly get a hold off myself and cough into my hand to cover my embarrassment and said, "I'm ok just a bit overwhelmed by this that is all"

Getting hold of myself I decided to change the topic by shifting focus.

"So, you can do anything in here" I asked her

"Yes, you can do whatever you want and can imagine" Oya said

"wow and this place is connected to you and my real self?" I asked

"yes, so that your training in her can be transferred to you on the outside" she said

Well let's get this on the way I asked her to bring up a list of different clothes that was available on her database for me to make a choice for what kind of clothes I wanted.

She brought up a couple of screens in front of me to make my selection, I chose a pair of vans and a pair of jeans, a shirt and a fur jacket to wear I tried it on and saw that it fitted well, so I told Oya to make it.

After that I decided to browse through the information that I have available to me get to know the amount of universe that I might want to get to it, and there was a lot of different one out there that was interesting for me but there was one place that I wanted to go to and spend time in but I will have to wait a bit to go there at list get stronger before I can go there.

While I was browsing my clothes was done so I decided to log out of the virtual reality. And as I came out of it I was back in the pocket dimension with the clothes lying in front of me.

So, I put on my new clothes and left my old one on the ground or space just floating about.

After doing that I decided to go to my first stop to copy my first power that will be useful to me which was to get the power of the accelerator, I arrived around the time he was fighting the hound dogs and I saw how he was totally killing them and saw that this might have been a bad time to show up in here to copy his power.

So, I asked Oya to quickly hurry and copy his power before he notice me standing there watching him it took her ten seconds to copy his power and when she said she was done I breathed a sigh of relief

But I think he might have heard me because I saw him looked towards me and i quickly asked Oya to teleport me to Africa with she did.

And when I saw that we were in a jungle I heaved a sign thinking that was too close and then I notice that I can suddenly calculated the vector trajectory of the bird dying over me.

With all the excitement I didn't notice that I got his power, so I raised my hand and I command the wind to stop and then was dead silent for the wind around me stop and I couldn't help but smile at that and I used that vector to start floating myself and it was exciting because I can fly now.

But before I can get too excited and forget the other thing I came here for which was to get the cloning technology in this place which I told Oya to do and collect everything she can find in there and to get DNA from the local to clone so I decided to go to the nearest populated country I can find which was south Africa so I divided to go there and see if I can get the needed specimen for my clones.

I was there for about three days looking around before I choose four people to take DNA from two male and two females to balance thing out after I have gotten that and the cloning technology I decided to go back to the home dimension.

 **Home**

After I got there I decided to take a will to get used to my new powers before I can go to my next destination, so I entered my virtual world to test my new power and when I got there I decided to try simple simulation first before I get to the hard one so I asked Oya to load it.

It took a couple of hours to get the hang of the power and consciously stop things from hitting me but after that I was easy to do the rest and it seems that I also get the intelligence that comes with the power as well which was a bonus as well.

Once I was reasonable sure that I can control the power I decided that it was time to go to my next stop.

 **One punch man**

I arrived at the time when he went to do his hero test, I tried not to draw attention to myself by blending in with the crowd of applicant.

And as I stand there I saw him there looking board and he was standing with Geno's was Sitama ready to take he's test, wow he looked so ordinary it was no joke you wouldn't thing he had so much power to him.

So, I asked Oya to scan him and copy his power which was taking forever because I have been here for like three hours now and I have even gone through some of the test to see how strong I was now and to say I was surprised would be an understatement because I can bench up to 2000 pound before I started to strain at all and I can run the 100-meter dash in 2.57 seconds which is awesome and that was just my base self.

After I was finally done scanning his which felt like forever just how powerful was this guy anyways that copying his took so long.

After I was done I told Oya to break into the computer network here because this reality has some epic robot that I can build and I will like to have Their designs for it.

After looking at the data that I got I told Oya to take me out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

. **Chapter 3**

 **Home**

"Ah that was interesting" I said, thinking how long that took and how nerve reckoning it was.

"yes, I didn't think it would have taking that long to scan just one person" Oya said in a somewhat disbelieving voice.

"me too he must be very powerful to take that long, and I have been meaning to ask you this. But how do I get access to all the power that you have scanned and copied" I asked her.

"Oh" she said surprised "you didn't ask so I assume you knew!"

"no Leven never told me anything about you, he told me to ask you if I have any questions" I said to her

"ok than the way of access the different kind of power is that you can select up to three types of power to have on now and nothing else. So, if you want to use another power you have to deactivate one of the currently selected power to use it" she said excitedly

"well that is not so bad it does not make me too powerful but just power full enough, I can live with that" I said thinking about my situation.

"Well whatever let us test the power of Sitama, and see just how powerful I have become Oya" I said

"ok I am selecting it now but I have to warn you that you should be careful because this guy's power is of the chart" she said

"Ok I will start with something simple to get the feel of it first" I said.

So, I start it by walking a bit, and wow was I fast because as I took my first step and I was gone in a bust of super speed.

"Wow I did not expect that at all, but man am I fast I must have been going close to the speed of sound" I said in wonder as I examine myself.

"actually, you were going close to March 2 just now" Oya informed me.

"I didn't even feel it, now let's test strengths and coordination. But since I can't really test that here because there is nothing I can use it on in this void space we'll have to test it in the virtual space" I said to Oya

I sat cross legged in the void and asked her to activate the virtual world so I can go into it.

We I next opened my eye I was in the virtual environment, and I asked Oya to activate the pre-programmed training that I asked her to make for me when we were in the one punch world.

And as the training went from how to handle house hold items to how to lift a train in the SIM. I even had a couple of fight to get through going from how to fight one person to fighting one thousand.

I even went through the martial arts training that she has already set for me to take. And by the time I was done it had been I don't know fifty years or more in the virtual world.

It was a good thing because I had set the time to be that everyone hour that passed, on the outside one year will have passed in the virtual world so by the time I came out, over two days has passed in the outside world.

"well that was encouraging" I said to Oya, and that is the thing that has changed, who knew that spending half a decade with someone will get you that close to someone.

"Yes, it was kind of astonishing that you can get that much done in the amount of time you did" she said simply firm tone.

"yeah, I can't believe it either, all I wanted was to try the power and from there one thing led to another. And the next thing you know a lot of time has passed" I replied to her

"Yes, but do you have to read all that crap that you did?" She asked in an exasperated voice.

"hey, don't go and be dissing my manga addiction it is very healthy for me" I said defensible, well I wanted to catch up to my missed chapters.

"yeah! Yeah whatever" she said dismissive.

"Anyways I did say that after I got out of there I was going to get something to eat first before I do anything else, so let's get to it" I said to Oya.

"yeah you did say that so where did you want to go to get you food" she asked me.

"well since we are going to get some food to get thing started I want to go to a relatively safe world to get the food so lest go to the first world that I first went" I said to her.

"where do you want to pop out because I we have three places that we can come out at the park, the alleyway or the jungle in Africa?" She asked me for direction.

Well the safest bet is "Africa" I said to her.

 **Law and order verse**

I appear in the jungle and floated upward fast to the atmosphere, and when I reach about 12000 feet above sea level. I stopped and asked Oya to hack into the planes rots so I will not collide with any plane.

"Here we go" I said before I move at super speed towards Europe to get some food.

And as I got there I decided to go low to avoid any air raider. Once I got to the English coast I decide to go the rest of the way on foot because that will draw less suspicions towards me.

I ran all the way to London where I ordered a pizza from a pizza shop to eat. I went to a close place to eat my food. Well it was the most tasting thing I have ever eating in a long while.

After I finished my food I decided to do the second thing that I came here for which was gathering food ingredient. It wasn't that difficult to get different kinds of plant based foods.

All I had to do was go around London picking one or two types of product and putting it in my pocket dimension for safe keeping.

The thing that I had a problem with was livestock's which was difficult because I couldn't just steel them without people not noticing. So, I decided to take DNA samples from them instead because I am going to clone them for food.

And I decided while I was at it might as well take as many samples as I can to make my collection complete.

And I decided to take samples from people from different ethnicity to see what I come up with anyway.

After that I decided that it was time to go home.

 **Home**

And as I got there I realized that there were litres of what I just gathered floating everywhere.

"I need to find a way to catalogue all of this without leaving everything everywhere, it is a good thing that the next place I'm going is going to provide all of that for me" I said

Thinking of where I want to go I disappear I a flash of light and appear somewhere else.

 **D-grey man**

 **Tokyo**

I appear in Tokyo overrun by Akumaa ranging Frome level one to three. And as I look around I saw that there was a lot of them around me and some of them was looking at me.

Man, those things looks creepy as fuck, one of them pointed a cannon towards me and was about to fire at me.

"oi! oi! Are you about to do what I think you are about to do" I asked but he choose to not reply to me at all and fire anyways.

I dodged it but there was more of them focusing on me now, so I decided to get there hell out of there. So, I decided to vacate the premises.

After running for a while and avoiding them for a while I found some relatively quiet area to take stork or where I am and to look around for the ark to show up.

And low and behold there it was with all its glory, what a beautiful creation and I am going to steel it.

"Oya scan it before there is any unforgivable circumstance can happen" I told her to do

"alright! Alright don't get to excited I was already doing it before you asked me to do it" she said smuggle

We I can't fault her initiative on this. But I want to get my hand on that thing as some as possible so see what I can do with it.

So, I sat there waiting for Oya to finished scanning it, it didn't take long to complete copying it all it took was like ten minutes. And I was wondering how I was not disturb at all, well I won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

And as some as I was done with that I was out of there no need to draw attention to myself in such an unbalanced place.

 **Home**

Well that was anticlimactic but worth it. So, I asked Oya how long it will take her to create the ark and key it to me to use.

"Given the intricacies there is to this, my present estimation is that it will be at most a week to get it done by then if everything goes according to my scan" she said

"That is sooner than I thought it will take but still agreeable, go ahead start building it" I said to her.

"ok I will get on that, in the main time what are you going to be doing while I am busy" she asked me curiously

"I will be in the virtual world training to get the necessary skills to go to thins next world because we will be spending some time there" I said to her, after she got one with the ark I went into the virtual world to get some training done.


	4. Chapter 4

. **Chapter 4**

It took a while to finish the ark with everything having to be made and rebuilt to fit with each other. And by the time it was done I have already spent some time getting some of my project done for further use.

When I came out of the virtual world and open my eye, in front of me was a massive structure that was sectioned like a cube with little cube around it to making it look like a fragmented Rubik's cube.

"wow that looks very impressive" I said to Oya, "men you do some good work"

"yeah, I do don't I" she said.

"so how do I get into the ark?" I asked her for a way in.

"well I have preprogramme it to only respond to you, and I have remove the fact that you have to play the piano to move the ark. But you still have the room because I couldn't completely get rid of it." she said.

Thinking that it was a nightmare to remove that function in the first place, and how much work she had to do, to get that result, she thought.

"Well that is a good thing" I said," did you do all the specification that I asked you to do?"

"yes, all the farm and the different habitat that you wanted has been installed and the lab specification has been made" she replied.

"ok let us check it out and see what it is all about?" I told her. And that is when it came to me," I know you said that you have preprogramme me into it, but how am I supposed to control it anyways" I asked her.

"you just have to think of the gate to open and it will open" she said.

"just like that" I asked her.

"yes, just like that" she said.

"well ok then" I said, and decided that I will do what she asked me to do, and just thought about opening a gate. And low and behold there was a gate that opened in front of me.

It was like a tear in space, with nothing better to do I decide to go through it. as I came out of it I was in a urban area just like the show portrayed it and as I looked forward I saw an expanse of space that expand for a while with the city that I am standing in floating in the empty space.

The first thing I did that I did was asked to got to the piano room to check it out. And when I got there, it was like how it was on the show and it looks good.

From there I went to check all the other rooms in the ark to see if everything was in order.

"now that I have everything here let's get down to business" I said as I got to the lab to start some of my plans.

First, I told Oya to start processing the image for the worker robots that I will be using to help me with the minor things in this place.

We made the robot to look like the robot from the 'I robot' film, because those robots look awesome and I wanted them.

And I made Oya the overmined for them with a program in them not to hurt any organics without dew cause. Because I don't want people just walking over them as they like.

After the first 12 was done, I activated them to see how they look like.

The first one got of the assembly line and I asked it, "what is your designation"

And it answered, "designation 00001 of the XT-5 model" it replied in a monotone voice

And I couldn't help but laugh" whahahahaha it is alive" I said happily

My happy moment was cut short by Oya when she said," enough with the theatrics already, and get over yourself I did most of the work anyways" she said in an irritating tone.

Ok maybe she did do most of the work, but she didn't have to ruin my mood. But whatever I don't really care.

"yes, but you have to do that once you have brought something to life you know" I told here in an assured voice.

Yeah and along with your mental ability to think rationally Oya thought to herself.

"Anyways, activate them and built another 88 to use for the different use. Make about 40 go and work on the farms to start cultivation the plant that I picked and that you cloned to start planting them." I told her

"ok" she replied, "and the cloning fertility for the animals are ready for you to start with"

"finally, I was thinking it was going to take forever" I said while heading to the facility to get started on it so I can finally get some meat to eat instead of all this veggie and fruit that I have been having for the past weeks.

To cloning process would take about a week to complete so I just inserted the necessary DNA to make the clone. After working the DNA sequence, I could divide the y and X chromosome to make both male and female clones.

In the room that the cloning is supposed to happen there was about up to a thousand-cloning vat to use for the cloning process.

And since they were animals I did not need to program or download any knowledge for them all I had to do was make sure their instincts were all up to per.

Me and Oya decided to make about fifty of each of the species first before making any more before I must make more of the same species.

"Wow I'm really making this Noah's ark, aren't I?" I said to Oya, just thinking about it wow what a coincidence that was. 'Or was it?' I wondered. But even if it was I don't really care because I like what I'm doing anyways, dismissing that out of the way.

"oh! You where not aware of it, I thought that is all you where doing because of all the terms you have going on for you right now" Oya said in wonder in her voice a bit.

Well when she put it that way I can see where she was coming from, "no it just came to me right now when I started cloning animals about how similar it was"

"Well that is an interesting conscience" Oya said to me.

Well movie on from there I decided to let Oya and the robot take care of the animals while I move on to the next agenda.

Which was to have my clone army that will fight for me and I can wage war with.

But before that I needed to solve one problem first, which was how to make them not all look alike. Because I want them to all be their own person not copies of each other.

And that is where all the different DNA come into play, by adding some of the of the fair trait of the Asian and European pigmentation into the mixed I will be able to get a lot of different varieties from the results.

After putting that variable into my calculations, I was able to get different result, varying from those with dark skin to does with fair skin and those in-between of that examples.

And I was able to change them, so they will not look alike, but I still had some that looked the same so they can be twins all the way to septuplet and put it at random so there will be both male and female of them.

After I was done with that I decided to go to my human cloning facility to get started on my army. And to get another aspect out of the was to a way to implement what I want already gathered which was to put in my clone's ability to use Ki, chakra, and magic.

Which I got DNA from the DBZ universe, I was tempted to make them all siayans, but I decided not to because that will just make them overpowered and I don't want that at all.

And I got the chakra from one of the alternate Naruto world's and decided to forget about the bloodline because that was too much of a pain to go through, so I didn't bother at all. Just the chakra was enough to because if you know what to do with it you can do a lot of things with it already.

And for my final DNA was taking from the fairy tail world so that they can do magic but it's kind of magic was kind of restrictive with someone only being able to do only one kind of magic their whole life.

But I was ok with that because that was powerful on it own. But since there can't be magic every where they go because they need it to replenish Their used magic, so I decided to give them cores to hold their magic like how chakra was to the users.

So, I split my force into a group of three for each squad. Made of one magician, one martial artists and one shinobi.

So, I decided to make about three thousand clones, of about one thousand shinobi, one thousand magician and one thousand martial artists. And having that divided even more into 500 male and female of each group, to make everything even.

I installed for them to get an education from the virtual pods that I installed for them to get their education and training from it.

After I had done that I made Oya come up with different for them because coming up with name for three thousand people sounds like a massive headache so I out source that.

'Hey what are you going to do' I thought and shrugged.

The clones will be done in about six weeks, and will be fully grown from the vats and I will come and check on them regularly but other than that I will just let them be.

So, I went to redecorate my home in this place which was a big mansion with large rooms and everything, so I went to the living room to relax and take a breather with some down time on my own.

To wait for everything to come together.


	5. Chapter 5

. **Chapter 5**

 **Ark**

It has been as been over 8 weeks that has passed, and all of my clones are out of their vat and walking around on their own now.

I had to make them go through the training room, so they can get used to their body and be able to use their power properly. The good news is that everything worked as I programmed them to be, but their personalities was something of an eccentricity because most of them was kind of weird to put it mildly.

I didn't notice on the animals because they couldn't talk, and I didn't pay too much attention to them anyways and just put them in their habitat. And asked the robots to take care of them and to wait for them to reproduce and multiply the only once I have continued to clone are the livestock because I was about to. Have about 3000 people to feed.

So, I didn't notice any oddity with them, but with the human clones it totally shows because of the way they act.

It's not that they are different from normal people just more carefree in the way they do things. But other than that, there is nothing wrong with them and I was ok with that if they can do their jobs and they could, so I was fine with them being weird.

After about six months of hard training I think they were ready to move on to the next step.

Which brings us to me sitting in my throne room in the ark with me looking at six people standing in front off me ready for order.

They were my highest rank in my army, I had Oya and I get them. In my case it was to see just how strong there were by fighting me and I have to say they passed all the test I gave them.

There was two ninja the first was a man that had chose the name of A and was dress kind of like him too and was almost as heavily built like him too. The only other difference is that his hair is black with some blonde in it instead of just being blond.

The second ninja was a woman with the of B and was dress like an Anbu black ops of with the mask and everything. She had a very long black hair with dark skin like A but hers looks more flawless.

And next to those two are the two mages with their casual dress because I don't have any official uniform for them to wear but I made sure that the clothes that they wear was durable and was made from nanotubes graphite. So, I am pretty sure those clothes can stop bullet because I tested it.

Anyways he was name Thoth and he was I gravity mage like gildart from fairy tail. He had a short hair with the design of the eye of Ra shaved on the side of his hair with two pieced ears and he looks good with it.

The second mage was a woman named Isis and she was a time mage with the ability to control it rewind and fast forward it anyhow she wants. She was dressed in a black pants with a white coat and white booths to go with it, with a sword on her hip.

And next to them was my two-martial artist and I don't how they got the idea but they dressed like a xunxian martial artist with the Chinese writing and everything. The male goes by the Lou sun and the woman chose Xin Xin. They both had long flowing black hair that reach their back with a sword of Chinese origin on their hip.

"well everyone is here, now let us move on to step three of the plans shall we" I said to them, "I will be leading the invasion and there shouldn't be any problem, and everything should be quick"

As I said that I look around at their face to make sure that they were paying attention to everything I was saying.

"we will commence the attack at night, so everything should be done before the morning and everything should be done in silence so that when tomorrow come the only thing that will be different for everyone will be a change in regime" I continued laying all the attack plans.

So, I had then brought about 100 back up with them so I had three hundred soldiers to work it but, even with that I still think that it was overwhelming power but it's better safe than sorry.

I had already found the country that I want to take over in the DC universe and I will start in the year 1999 to give me time to prepare for the emergence of superhero and villains and remain secret.

"go and make the appropriate preparations and get ready for war" I said to them

"yes sir" they replied together and left simultaneously

After they left I decided to get ready too by putting in braces on my arm and biceps that was gold in colour and make. And I was wearing just a fitted pant and a sleeveless hoody with a pendulum earring. With my dreadlocks resting on my shoulder, chest and back with an Egyptian eye head metal head band resting on my head.

I made to head to function as a telepath blocker, so no one can read my mind but me.

After I got dressed I went to the gate where everyone was already there and the only one left to arrive was me.

"You all know what you have to do once we are through the here" I said, and they replied in the positive.

"Ok then let go get a country for me" I said as I open a portal to exactly where I wanted to go and going through while everyone followed me.


	6. Chapter 6

. **Chapter 6**

 **DC universe**

 **Chad 1999**

 **12:00am**

I came out of the gate with my men and I told them to secure the country for me.

Those that can fly flew to the off distance away and the ninja move at increased speed to get to where they want to go while I headed to the presidential house to take hold of my new home in this world.

Once I arrive there was some security but they where powerless against me and I moved onto the president room who should be awake by now with all the noise being made.

So, when I got there, it was a pretty big room but there was no in it then I listened for some noise.

It didn't take long for me to here someone breathing in an hiding room in a wall to the far left I walked towards it and punched through it and pulled the man out.

"Well well! What do we have here?" I said to him as he was quivering in front of me, then he pulled out a gun and start firing.

"Bang! Bang! Who the hell are you and what do you want from me" he screamed while firing bullets at me.

I looked at him as the bullet bounced off me and said" nothing your country is just the easiest to take over that's all"

He looked at me in disbelief, as I reach down and lifted him up to his feet by his neck.

"no hard feeling" I said, "just the way of doing business"

"Arrch" come out of his mouth as I broke his neck.

Some might say there was a lot about their first kill. But I felt nothing, and I couldn't be sure whether to be worried or not.

But the job is done as I look at his lifeless corpse and contemplate just how much of a bastard he was.

I left the room and on my way out I heard over on my come" sir everything has been done accordingly and there was minimal resistance"

"ok the move to face two" I replied over the coms.

"Yes sir"

Face two was to indoctrinate the whole country and to close off all boarders preventing people from going in and out of the country.

I went to the sitting room in the house and took a set to wait for everything to be completed.

I was reading a book and eating some snacks when dawn was starting to rise, and I got the call that all steps of the takeover of this country has been done.

After that there was very little to be done other than to implement new laws and develop the country up to per with the rest of the world.

First, I put in new laws to make sure that everyone was equal and to make better roads and better infrastructure, better schools, better everything really.

And I try to make sure to keep nature in sync with the development that I am making.

It took about three months before the world knew anything was going on and even when there did suspect something was going on they couldn't do anything because it was just some backwater African country, so it doesn't mater.

I chose to make myself as Atem Amen-Ra and put the logo of the eye of Ra in the middle of the flag which was white and gold.

I mostly left everyone to do their own thing but with better laws I built schools, farms to make foods and better irrigation system to have a better drinking water and sewerage system.

While I also made good roads and transportation system mostly trains. And I also installed a central money system so that everyone can buy things and trade their goods.

I also made military Barack's to train some soldiers that will fight I had A take care of that for me as I installed him and B to be my generals.

There were some kind of revolts in from the people when they know that there was a regiment change but with my army it was nothing but a skirmished to me and I was not even involved at all.

But that opened my eyes to the chance of traitors in my country, so I decided to do something to do about it by having Oya make me some nanites to inject in the people that will keep them loyal to me and as a added bonus it will allow them to learn and stay healthy for their whole life.

After that the whole situation got better and everything was going according to plan.

I also built a presidential palace for me to use as my home on this dimension, by the time the first year was out I was in total control of the country and had fortified my borders from intruders and interlopers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I called all my administrative to a meeting, to discuss what we will be doing next." So, since everyone in here, let me start by saying good work everyone for what you have done for the past year. I couldn't have asked for a better team."

Thoth look a little embarrassed and said" no worries boss we all just follow your others"

"yes, without your directions I don't think we could have done what we have any ways" A said firmly

And I had to smile at what they said" anyways moving on why I called you here! firstly I want to hear about how each of your department if going, so A, B how is are the army doing?"

'A' answered first" it is going relatively well they are training very well and I have done all I can do for them without chakra to increase their power but other than that they are ready for whatever you want them to do."

"yes, they are ok with the weapons that you provide for them they should be able to take down and military might in their local region" 'B' said.

I looked at them and smiled" good, good! Thoth, Isis what about you guys is everything going well in with the new governance put in place?"

"Yes, everything is going well now, at the beginning there was some difficulty but once I let them know about their right and what it involves there was no more problems from the people." Thoth said while scratching his head.

I turn to Isis and she said" we came to an agreement to spit the governance into two, with one minister dealing with internal affairs and the other minister dealing with external affairs so as not to strain the whole body."

That wasn't such a bad idea, I thought I will reduce the work load of everyone when the expansion started, and it gives a clear line of responsibility.

"that is a good idea you two, moving on Lou sun, Xin-Xin how is the implementations of the law and the discipline of it among the people?"

"it is going well I have decide to be part of the judging body to deliver judgement on those that break the law" Lou sun said in an authoritarian voice.

Well, I don't know whether to be happy for him that he has found something that he was good at and enjoy or be sad for the people that will receive his judgement. But it will be such a pain to dismayed him of harsher punishment because he was such a serious guy, so I will leave it as it is.

"my lord, I have chosen to be the head of the people that will be catching those that has broken the laws at all cause, and it has been going very well" she said with a sadistic grin on her face.

'oh' here is another one that enjoys her job too much, but whatever it's not like it mattered in the gran-scheme of thing anyways.

"ok then, and on to the main reason that I called you here is to discourse about the plan to take over the rest of the continent which will begin it the next six months. So, I want to hear from you guys about how we should do this, me and Oya have already come up with something that might work. But I want your input in it to see if you can see any flaws to the plan" I said

And then I brought up the plans up on the projector on the table that we were sitting on. and from there on we came up with different types of ways to implement the plans and got rid of some of the flaws in it.

And by the time it was in the evening we had come up with something that will work but will not start to show full action till about eight months from now, but it was the most effective way of doing it without the loss of millions of life and the continued uprising from the locals after I have taken over their land.


End file.
